Bleach in Deutschland
Bleach ist die letzte von den drei weltweit führenden Manga- und Animeserien, One Piece, Naruto und Bleach, die in Deutschland erscheint. Herausgegeben wird Bleach in Deutschland von Tokyopop (Manga) und Panini (Anime auf DVD). Seit Juli 2009 läuft der Anime außerdem auf dem Pay-TV-Sender Animax. Desweiteren hat sich Amigo die Rechte am Bleach-Sammelkartenspiel gesichert. Bisher hat niemand die Merchandise-Rechte an Bleach erworben. Manga Seit April 2006 wird die Serie monatlich bei Tokyopop veröffentlicht, bisher sind 62 Bände erschienen. Zum Manga erschien ein Artbook mit dem Titel Bleach: All Colour But The Black. Dieses wurde Oktober 2008 von Tokyopop in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Die Mangabände kosten in Deutschland 6,50€. Bisher erschienen siehe Mangaguide Besonderheiten der deutschen Manga-Version folgt noch... Anime Panini lizensierte die Serie im März 2008 für Deutschland, erwarb allerdings nur die DVD-Rechte und nicht die TV- oder Merchandise-Rechte. Zuerst war die Veröffentlichung für Herbst 2008 geplant; zuerst Oktober, dann November oder Dezember. Diese Termine wurden allerdings vom Publisher immer wieder aus nicht genau bekannten Gründen verschoben. Festgesetzt wurde dann der 30. Januar 2009 als Veröffentlichungsdatum. Vorher konnten Fans schon auf einer DVD, die der Zeitschrift Animania beigelegt war und auf zahlreichen (meist illegalen) Seiten im Internet die erste Folge als Kostprobe sehen. Die Reaktionen der Fangemeinde waren gemischt. Kritische Stimmen wegen der "u bzw. i-Aussprache" bei "Kuchiki" und "Zanpakuto" oder ein paar anderer Fehler gab es zwar überall, doch fanden die meisten Fans, wenn auch nicht alle, Konrad Bösherz als Ichigo besser als erwartet, etwas, was man nicht von allen Stimmen behaupten kann. Eine Stelle, die teilweise sogar als besser, als im japanischen Original aufgenommen wurde, war die Szene, in der Ichigo Rukia umtritt, weil diese in sein Zimmer eingedrungen war. Näheres dazu weiter unten. Ob nun noch größerer Fan oder Kritiker der deutschen Version, die Fans fieberten gespannt dem 30. Januar entgegen, entweder um noch mehr Bleach zu sehen zu bekommen oder um die deutsche Version noch mehr zu kritisieren. Doch am Veröffentlichungstermin stand Volume 01: "The Substitute" nicht in den Läden und auch das Internetkaufhaus Amazon hatte die DVDs nicht verschickt. Nicht etwa auf der Hauptseite von Paninivideo und auch nicht auf dem Blog des Publishers, sondern im Forum mussten ganz hartnäckig suchende Fans dann lesen, dass Volume 1 leider auf den 6.2.2009 verschoben worden war, "dank zu spätem Approval aus Japan". Am 6.2. erschien die DVD dann auch. Der empfohlene Verkaufspreis von Panini betrug 19,95€, von Fans waren allerdings Preise zu hören, die von 18,95€ über 21,95€ bis 24,95€ schwankten. Um das Geschäft der verschiedenen Anbieter nicht zu beeinträchtigen, darf hier nicht genannt werden, welcher dieser Preise zu welchem Anbieter gehört. Der Vorspann (auch mit der FSK drin) und das Menü wurden von Panini aufwendig im Bleach-Style gemacht und bekamen durchweg positive Rückmeldungen. Neben der deutschen Animeversion und den OmU-Folgen waren auf der ersten DVD auch noch deutsche Credits, sowie einige Panini-Trailer zu anderen Animes und ein kurzer Ausschnitt aus dem ersten Mangakapitel in Filmform. Bei der zweiten DVD, die am 27.2. erscheinen sollte, gab es zwar keine offizielle Verschiebung seitens Panini, allerdings erschien auch Volume 02 mit Verspätung, nämlich erst am 6.3.2009. Bis auf das Mangakapitel, das hier fehlte, waren die Extras auf der zweiten DVD dieselben wie auf der ersten. Die dritte DVD war die erste deutsche Bleach-DVD, die auch wirklich am angekündigten Veröffentlichungstermin (27.03.2009) erschien. Vom Aufbau her änderte sich im Vergleich zu den beiden vorherigen DVDs nichts, doch die einzigen Extras, die noch auf Volume 03 zu finden waren, waren die Credits und einige Panini-Trailer. Bei Volume 04 gab es wieder mehrere Verschiebungen. Das eigentlich festgesetzte Veröffentlichkeitsdatum, der 24.4., konnte aufgrund interner Schwierigkeiten bei Panini nicht eingehalten werden. Nach einiger Zeit der Unsicherheit wurde der neue Veröffentlichungstermin im Blog von PaniniVideo als der 15.5. bekanntgegeben, an dem die DVD allerdings auch nicht eintraf. Sie wird jetzt zum 22.5. erwartet und Volume 05 soll schon eine Woche später am 29.5. erscheinen, wenn die Maiveröffentlichungen, wie immer wieder von PaniniVideo beteuert, wirklich von der Verzögerung der April-VÖ's unberührt bleiben. Volume 04 erschien dann tatsächlich am 22.5. und hatte überraschenderweise FSK 12. Diesmal lagen allerdings keine Poster mehr in der DVD-Hülle bei. Volume 05 war für den 29.5. angekündigt, kam jedoch, weil der Vertrieb von PaniniVideo, SPV, Insolvenz hatte anmelden müssen, ebenfalls mit Verspätung heraus. Seit Juli 2009 strahlt der Pay-TV-Sender Animax die Serie aus, unter anderem auch Episoden, die noch nicht auf DVD erschienen sind. Wegen der Insolvenz des Vertriebes SPV wurden alle Produkte von PaniniVideo erst einmal "on hold" gesetzt. Weitergehen soll es ab dem spätestens 2010, vielleicht früher mit Volume 06. Wenn diese Veröffentlichung wie geplant klappt, wird es wahrscheinlich wieder monatlich mit den DVDs weitergehen. Neuer Vertrieb von PaniniVideo ist Nipponart. Ob Bleach noch weiter als bis Folge 53 lizensiert wird, wie es bis jetzt der Fall ist, hängt wohl davon ab, wie viele Leute sich die DVDs kaufen und sich nicht die Folgen aus dem Internet ziehen und so PaniniVideo schaden (und sich selbst im Endeffekt auch). Anfang 2017 wurde bekannt dass Kazé Deutschland die Serie lizenziert hat. Bisher wurden 131 Episoden bestätigt. Seit Juli 2017 sind somit 63 Episoden aufgeteilt auf 3 DVD-Boxen erschienen. Die DVD-Boxen 4 bis 6 sind ab Februar 2018 geplant. Das erste Volume von Kazé sollte ursprünglich am 26.05.17 erscheinen, erschien jedoch erst am 18.6.17. Das erste Volume enthält die ersten 20 Episoden also die komplette 1. Staffel. Das zweite Volume erschien am 28.7.17 und hat 21 Folgen. weiteres folgt Bisher erschienen *Volume 01 (Folgen 1-4) *Volume 02 (Folgen 5-8) *Volume 03 (Folgen 9-12) *Volume 04 (Folgen 13-16) *Volume 05 (Folgen 17-20) Bisher von Kazé erschienen * DVD-Box 1 Die komplette 1. Staffel (Folgen 1-20) * DVD-Box 2 Die komplette 2. Staffel (Folgen 21-41) * DVD-Box 3 Die komplette 3. Staffel (Folgen 42-63) * DVD-Box 4 Die komplette 4. Staffel (Folgen 64-91) * DVD-Box 5 Die komplette 5. Staffel (Folgen 92-109) Synchronsprecher *Konrad Bösherz spricht Ichigo Kurosaki. *Antje von der Ahe spricht Rukia Kuchiki. *Katja Liebing spricht Yuzu Kurosaki. *Maxi Häcke spricht Karin Kurosaki. *Hans Bayer spricht Isshin Kurosaki. *Ilona Otto spricht Orihime Inoue. *Björn Schalla spricht Yasutora Sado. *Markus Pfeiffer spricht Uryū Ishida. *Kim Hasper spricht Kisuke Urahara. *Nico Sablik spricht Keigo Asano. *Sunke Jansen spricht Mizuiro Kojima. *Corinna Dorenkamp spricht Tatsuki Arisawa. *Kerstin Kramer spricht Chizuru Honshō. *Julia Ziffer spricht Michiru Ogawa. *Gabi Wienand spricht Ryō Kunieda. *Rieke Werner spricht Mahana Natsui. *Volker Wolf spricht Tessai Tsukabishi. *Patrick Möllecken spricht Jinta Hanakari. *Kirstin Hesse spricht Ururu Tsumugiya. *Thomas Friebe spricht Don Kanonji. *Andreas Meese spricht Jūshirō Ukitake. *David Nathan spricht Renji Abarai. *Lars Schmidtke spricht Byakuya Kuchiki. *Rolf Berg spricht Yoruichi Shihōin als Katze. *Reinhart Schulat spricht Baigon. *Dennis Saemann spricht Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *René Dawn-Claude spricht Ikkaku Madarame. *Wanja Gerrick spricht Gin Ichimaru. *Che Koch spricht Kenpachi Zaraki. *Ilya Welter spricht Rangiku Matsumoto. *Magdalena Turba spricht Momo Hinamori. *Rieke Werner spricht Yachiru Kusajishi. *Bernd Vollbrecht spricht Shunsui Kyōraku. *Hans-Gerd Kilbinger spricht Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. *Simon Roden spricht Yumichika Ayasegawa. *Kordula Leisse spricht Kūkaku Shiba. *Petra Glunz-Grosch spricht Soifon. *Silke Linderhaus spricht Nemu Kurotsuchi. *Momme Mommsen spricht Ganju Shiba. *Andreas Meese spricht auch Sōsuke Aizen. *Dieter Maise spricht Mayuri Kurotsuchi. *Fritz Rott spricht Izuru Kira. *Tom Jacobs spricht Shūhei Hisagi. Mehr Synchronsprecher sind bisher noch nicht bekannt. Besonderheiten der deutschen Anime-Version Besonderheiten der deutschen Animeversion sind bisher vor allem in der Aussprache und Übersetzungen der japanischen Begriffe zu finden, aber auch im Skript. Im Vorhinein sei gesagt, dass nicht alle diese Besonderheiten zwangsläufig schlecht sein müssen. Zuerst zum Skript: Die Änderungen/Besonderheiten im Skript des Animes wurden von den Fans größtenteils recht positiv aufgenommen, da nicht nur stumpf übersetzt wurde, sondern dabei auch kreativ gedacht/verändert wurde. Teils um es den deutschen Fans besser verständlich zu machen, teils aus anderen Gründen. Eine Szene in denen eine positive Veränderung des Skripts stattgefunden hat, ist die, in der Rukia bei Ichigo im Zimmer auftaucht. Hier der Szenenablauf: *''Rukia kommt durch das Fenster in Ichigos Zimmer. Ichigo bemerkt sie, sie ihn aber nicht.'' *''Rukia legt ihre Hand an ihr Zanpakutō.'' *''Ichigo kriegt es mit der Angst zu tun und bewegt sich weg von ihr. Ichigo sagt dabei etwas, doch Rukia nimmt immer noch keine Notiz von ihm.'' *''Bis hier ist alles, wie im japanischen Original. Jetzt kommt die Besonderheit:'' **Rukia: "Ich spür ihn." **Ichigo (während er sie mit einem Tritt in den Rücken zu Boden schmeißt): "Spürst du das auch, du blöde Kuh?!!" Obwohl die meisten japanischen Begriffe beibehalten wurden (und teilweise falsch ausgesprochen wurden, aber später mehr dazu), wurden die meisten von ihnen wenigstens einmal zur Erklärung übersetzt. Hierbei wurde Shinigami mit "Todesengel" und Zanpakuto mit "Seelenspalter" übersetzt. Bei diesen Übersetzungen/Umschreibungen ist allgemein anerkannt, dass dies zumindest eine bessere Variante ist, als wenn man die Begriffe wörtlich oder gar aus der englischen Version übernommen hätte. Denn "Todesgott", die wörtliche Übersetzung von Shinigami, hätte hierzulande wahrscheinlich (zumindest am Anfang und in zusammenhang mit der Serie Death Note) Missverständnise hervorgerufen. Da Shinigami, genau wie Engel, Regler oder Boten/Krieger von etwas höherem sind und sie Seelen helfen, ins Paradies/in die Soul Society zu kommen, passt die Bezeichnung "Todesengel" hier recht gut. Noch schlimmer als eine wörtliche Übersetzung wäre (wie eigentlich bei allen Animes) eine Herleitung aus dem Englischen gewesen. Denn "Seelenmäher" oder "Seelenschnitter" (von engl.: "soul reaper") für Shinigami und "Seelenschlächter" oder "Seelenschlachter" (von engl.: "soul slayer") für Zanpakuto würden sich im deutschen einfach nur dämlich anhören. Eine Besonderheit, die eher ein Kritikpunkt der Allgemeinheit war, war (und ist) die Aussprache der japanischen Begriffe. Betonungsfehler wie "Zanpakūto" statt Zanpakutō (das "u" wird nicht ausgesprochen, also (genauso geschrieben, wie es ausgesprochen wird:) Sannpaktō) und "KuchIki" statt Kuchiki (hier wird das "i" nicht ausgesprochen, also Kuchki) gehören ebenso dazu, wie die (sehr) umstrittene Frage nach der Aussprache von "Rukia"/"Rükia"/"Lukia"/"Lükia". Um diesen Kritikpunkt zu verstehen, muss man erst einmal wissen, dass die japanischen Laute, zum Beispiel "u" und "ü" oder "r" und "l", nicht mit den deutschen zu vergleichen sind. Da die wenigsten der Fans (selbst, die die OmU (Original mit Untertiteln) schauen) die japanische Sprache wirklich beherrschen, kann man darüber kein eindeutiges Urteil fällen und jeder (Nichtjapaner) hört diesen Laut anders. Das heißt, bei der Aussprache gibt es verschiedene Stationen, wo "Fehler" passieren können. Zuerst einmal wäre da der Fall, dass der OmU-Schauer die Aussprache im Anime "falsch" versteht und seine "falsche" Aussprache auch im deutschen Anime so erwartet. Die nächste mögliche "Fehlerquelle" ist dann, dass der/die Synchronsprecher/in die Aussprache "falsch" wahrnimmt und diese dann versucht, "nachzuäffen". Bei der Wiederholung dieses "falsch" gehörten kann wieder etwas schief gehen. Und schließlich dann, wenn der Fan die DVD sieht und die vermeintlich "falsche" (oder auch (zufälligerweise) "richtige") Aussprache hört und diese wieder "falsch"/anders versteht. Daher ist in diesem Fall keine eindeutige "Lösung" zu finden. Sammelkartenspiel siehe Hauptartikel: Bleach Sammelkartenspiel Das Bleach Sammelkartenspiel, das, im Gegensatz zur amerikanischen Version, in Deutschland 1:1 aus dem Japanischen übernommen wurde, wird von Amigo veröffentlicht. Die erste Booster-Serie "Shinigami and Ichigo" zusammen mit den dazugehörigen Starterdecks "Starterdeck Freunde" und "Starterdeck Rivalen" ist seit dem 18. Februar 2009 im Handel erhältlich. Diese behandelt die Geschehnisse von Bleach vom Anfang bis ungefähr zum Eindringen ins Seireitei, sodass zum Beispiel Gin Ichimaru und Kūkaku Shiba noch darin enthalten sind, Ikkaku Madarame jedoch zum Beispiel nicht mehr. Das Spiel zeichnet sich durch ein besonderes Spielsystem aus, das alle Aspekte von Bleach heraustreten lässt. Die Starterdecks kosten um die 11€, Boosterpacks, die jeweils acht Karten einschließlich einer Holo-Karte beinhalten, 2,49€. Videospiele Bisher sind diese Bleachvideospiele in Deutschland erschienen: *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (Nintendo DS) *Bleach: Shattered Blade (Wii) *Bleach: Dark Souls (Nintendo DS) *Bleach: Soul Resurreccion (Ps3)